Most oriental entrees are traditionally prepared in a heated wok or pan. Fried rice, for example, is made with a mixture of cooked rice, vegetables, soy sauce, oil and spices, and all ingredients are stirred on a hot wok or Dan during the preparation. For commercial fast preparations of fried rice where the ingredients may be frozen at the initial stage, the use of a traditional cooking device may not produce desirable results. In fact, a special new cooking device is required for rapidly heating up the frozen ingredients while the normal frying process is in progress. This new device is the topic of the present invention. The present invention is not only designed to prepare the fried rice or other food products rapidly, but also to produce foods with a quality equal to that prepared by means of the traditional method.